


Like a Rabbit- Part 14

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 14

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus smiled and accepted the cup of brandy. He took a sip and smiled approvingly. “Thank you, George.”

“He’s Fred. I’m George,” said the other Weasley twin.

His smile fading, Remus paused for a moment, looking from one to the other. Then he shook his head. “Nice try, Fred.”

Fred jumped onto the bed and thumped Remus on the back. “There’s no fooling you, is there? Even our Mum can’t tell us apart the way you can.”

George handed Fred a brandy and settled on the bed on the other side of Remus with one for himself. “What, did one of us grow an extra freckle or something that gives us away?”

Remus shook his head. “It’s just a feeling I get when looking at you. After ten years of knowing you and two months of _knowing you,_ I just have a feeling.” He turned to his left and touched a chin. Then he leaned over and kissed gently. “You’re Fred.” Remus turned to his right and gave an identical touch and kiss. “And you’re George.” He took another gulp of brandy.

Then he noticed the twins were looking past him at each other. And he noticed those mischievous smiles. He’d spent his years at Hogwarts with boys who had those smiles on a regular basis, and the twins had them just as often. Perhaps that’s why he found himself drawn to them… though he couldn’t understand why the twins liked him.

Fred finished off his brandy without savoring it, and set the glass on the nightstand. While he was leaning over, he slid open one of the drawers and studied the contents. “You said it’s a sense you get when you look at us, right?”

Remus sipped and nodded. “That’s what I said.”

George set his brandy aside without finishing it. He reached to his crotch and adjusted himself. Then he rubbed Remus’ crotch. Several hard strokes, feeling as much fabric as hardness but managing to do some damage. Remus stiffened and sighed, leaning into George and closing his eyes.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” said Fred. When Remus opened his eyes, he saw Fred kneeling in front of him on the bed with a piece of black fabric. Remus cocked his head curiously, still growing aroused. “If you’re blindfolded, do you think you’ll be able to tell us apart?”

Remus blinked. “No. No I don’t.” George gave him another firm rub, which made Remus think. Fred never rubbed him like that. Fred sometimes teased, but George was the one who made sure Remus was sufficiently excited. “Actually… I think I might be able to.” He grinned. “I’d like to give it a try. There is no harm in trying, right?”

Fred shook his head. “If there were no repercussions, that wouldn’t be much fun.” Fred fingered the blindfold then kissed his twin. “Remember how we used to play? Being naughty?”

George grinned. “I love the way you think.” He kissed Fred, hand on the back of Fred’s head and their heads cocked. They used their tongues, breaking apart just a little in order to lap at each other’s tongues, probing deeply into identical mouths. Watching, Remus felt it in his groin. His stomach flipped with excitement. Of course he wanted a shot at this. Besides, he didn’t plan on needing a punishment.

“I’m game, boys.” He emptied his drink in two gulps and handed the glass to George. Fred tied the blindfold onto Remus. He could see just a tiny sliver of light sneaking in by his nose. To be absolutely fair, he tugged the blindfold down until all he saw was darkness. The image of the twins kissing remained in his mind’s eye, and his cock remained hard.

“First thing’s first. We need to disrobe.”

They were wearing different clothes, and just a touch of a belt buckle or the fabric of a robe and Remus would be able to figure out who was who. And, anyway, everything was more fun when you were naked. It was up to Remus to undress them, and he kept careful count of them as he did so. “George,” he said, unbuttoning a fly. “Fred,” he said, pulling a robe up. “George.” He tugged off boots. “Fred.” He pulled down boxer shorts. Remus alternated between them, relying on his memory to know when every article of clothing had been removed.

When it was Remus’ turn to disrobe, the twins did it for him, carefully stripping him of clothes without dislodging the blindfold one bit. Remus lay back on the bed, the four hands touching him everywhere. Skin against skin, stimulatingly sensual. One teased his nipple with a flick of a finger, then with teeth. Remus gasped. This was supposed to be easy, but he couldn’t tell. The tongue circling his nipple felt like it could have belonged to either of twin. He liked his 50-50 chance and tried to be as confident as possible with his answer, “That’s Fred.”

There was a laugh. “Wrong, Remus.”

“Punishment?” Remus asked.

There was a bit of a pause. “Oy, we’re generous blokes. What do you say we give you that first one? But from now on, you’d better get it right.” Two hands touched the insides of his thighs. The hands stayed put, but the fingers twitched and petted. “Who’s this?”

Remus’ first instinct was George. But Fred was always such a teaser and the twins loved taking turns. But it would be just like them to shake things up and throw Remus off. But then, perhaps, he was over-thinking things. But perhaps that was what they wanted him to do. The tingles on the insides of his thighs intensified, compelling him to guess. “George.”

“Wrong again!” Laughed one of them.

“Punishment?” Remus asked again.

This time, the answer was instantaneous. Remus found himself being pulled about, turned around, and suddenly he lay face down on the bed across both men’s laps. Hands patted his back, and then there was a laugh. “Punishment.” There was a hard smack against his backside. Punishment? This wasn’t so bad at all. “Which one of us is doing the spanking?”

Remus paused. “Fred?”

“Good.” He sounded impressed. “Am I on the left or the right?”

Remus could not tell from the voice, so he focused on the laps. Both dicks were hard against Remus’ front. They felt so alike, and all three bodies shook when hand met bum. “Right.”

A strong smack struck him, and then another. One for each incorrect answer thus far, not counting the first freebee. Remus loved the way the twin’s hand felt against his bare bottom, and having his body shake and rub against theirs, well, there were certainly worse punishments to be had.

They moved around again, shifting, switching and unswitching and switching again. Hands and body parts were everywhere. And suddenly there was hair against Remus’ stomach and thighs and a mouth around his cock. With the foreskin pulled back, the tongue circled the head and then flicked when the man pulled back. Remus knew that move all too well. That was George’s. With a smile, Remus said. “Fred.”

Remus once again found himself across their laps, his erection pressing into their legs as he shook from three hard spanks. They were a little different from the last set of spanks. The hand did not glance off the same way and, instead, remained against his arse a few moments after each spank. Remus smiled again. “Thank you, George.” This earned him four more delightful smacks.

This time, the twins moved and slid away but Remus remained lying face-down on the bed. There was a tongue at the small of his back, snaking down between his arsecheeks. Remus shivered at the wetness and sighed happily. The tongue lapped and then probed. “Kiss each other again,” Remus asked, the picture again clear in his mind. He rubbed his leaking cock into the bedsheets. “I know I can’t see it but… please…” He heard the sound. The tongues and wet lips meeting, pressing. Remus felt both sets of lips against his cheeks. Then that same tongue was back again with one final stroke up his arse, dripping wet with saliva. “Ooohhh… Fred…”

There was more laughing and more spanking. His arse was starting to smart a little by the end. On the fifth, Remus was more turned on than ever but he still winced slightly. “Fred!” Seven more hits, with a steady, rhythmic pace.

Where the eighth should have been, there was instead a finger. It slid inside him, then slid back out. Then two fingers went in, and Remus felt his muscles clench and release around them. “Three, George…”

“Boy,” one twin whispered into his ear as the other counted out loud as he slapped Remus’ behind eight times. “You’re really not good at this. You’re getting them all wrong. It’s incredible.”

“I know, Fred,” he purposefully told George. “I know.” Another laugh, and the count began again, going up to nine.

Remus pawed at the blankets beneath him, toes curling. He moaned a few times, as he was hit. It did hurt enough so that he was not putting on an act, but the moaning was largely from pleasure. Every time a hand struck his arse, he felt a tingle starting from the back and springing throughout his crotch to the tip of his cock.

He was on the verge of fifty smacks, and ten at one time was a good number, but not good enough. If he kept it up too long, he risked the twins realizing he had been guessing wrong this whole time. But the spanking was just too good to resist. “More,” he said, even though he winced visibly at the last few hits.

He was turned onto his side. A hand gripped his cock, pulling the foreskin down and then pumping him. Remus wasn’t entirely sure which twin it was until the thumb got involved, pressing against the tip and then the dimple. “Oh George!”

“Wrong again. Sorry, Remus.” George hit him ten times. “Who’s your daddy?”

“Fred!”

He was up to eleven now, his body shaking with each smack and his instincts telling him to thrust, though there was nowhere to go until George stopped hitting him and positioned himself in front of Remus. Fred slathered lube over his cock and Remus slid into George. As he pretended he thought that Fred’s rubs were George’s and George’s unmistakable hot, tight insides were Fred’s. Fred gave him twelve and then started on thirteen.

His arse felt hot and sore by now. He loved the way each smack pushed him deeper into George. He held the man tightly and went to touch George’s cock, to find that Fred’s hand was already there, pulling. Fred lowered himself down on them a moment later, still managing to hit and pull, but now with his cock trapped between George’s rear and Remus’ stomach.

The smacks were so resounding and numerous that Remus focused only on the pleasure of it all and lost count. He was certain that he hadn’t received the total amount yet when he finally came. He called out both names as his breath raced and he felt the need to anxiously announce he was coming. It seemed to last far longer than he could remember, but perhaps it was the fact that he was blindfolded and could notice every sensation. He felt George shake with an orgasm as well, and then Fred came, wet and sticky all over Remus’ chest.

Quick like a rabbit, Fred climbed off his two lovers, and George inched away until he and Remus had separated. There were gentle kisses on both side of Remus’ face as the blindfold was removed. The twins helped Remus to his feet and they made the usual post-sex trip over to the showers. “I’m afraid you won’t be too comfortable sitting down for a little while,” George said, taking a look at Remus’ behind.

Remus considered it well worth it. He climbed into the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain. Fred turned on the water, checking the temperature then setting it on the shower setting before getting in as well. George followed.

Remus found himself sandwiched loosely between both men again, the hot water raining down on them. Remus sighed and closed his eyes. He felt one man run soap over his back and the other let Remus hug and lean on him for support. “Thank you, Fred,” he said over his shoulder. “And thank you, George,” he whispered into the ear of the man in front of him.

“Oh, so now you have no trouble figuring out which of us is which?” George asked, amused.

With his eyes still closed, so he wasn’t sure if either saw or not, Remus gave them that same, familiar, mischievous grin.


End file.
